Our Bloody truth
by jetholiday16
Summary: Inspired by twilight! Rin is a new orphan, sent to live with her grandmother. Seshomaru is beautiful, deadly and silent. They both hold painful secrets. Friendship, hatred and love. All put on the risk for the sake of one person...Stupid Sum, I'm aware!
1. Move

My name is Rin Kichida; I am seventeen years old and moving from my busy, lively home in Tokyo Japan to the ever so wet town of Sapporo. Why on earth would I possibly do that, you ask? It's not a pleasant tale… My mother and father were involved in a drug trades, and one night they didn't get enough to the buyer. So the customer, let's call him Fujimori-san and his gang, came to my small apartment and killed my family. I was barely able to escape with my life, suffering from serious physical and mental injuries.

I lean my head against the bus window and watch the rain slide down the glass. If only I was a drop of rain… Then I would eventually disappear, being reborn… I'm going to live with my grandmother Yuuki; she has been anointed my official guardian. I haven't seen grandmother Yuuki since I was a small child. I have no idea what she's like now, or how she'll choose to raise me for the next year till I'm eighteen…

I wasn't always like this, you know? I was Rin Kichida! Star soccer player, promising painter, and outstanding martial artist. I was popular, I had a boyfriend, I lived a beautiful life, till money got tight… My mother lost her job as a pharmacist, and my father barely got us by being a mechanic. He worked double, sometimes triple shifts to make sure we didn't go to bed hungry… He was in pain constantly… Then his friend Yashamaru showed him how to make easy, but dangerous money…

I sit up as the bus rolls to a stop. "Attention all passengers, we've reached Sapporo, all who need to please exit". The driver says. I start to stand up, but slowly sit back down. I could keep riding, forever, till the ends of the earth… "Rinny, it's me granny"! A shrill voice yells from outside. I glare out the window, and see a crumpled old hang with an orange umbrella. A few people snicker from her irritating nickname for me, but a cool sweep of me grabbing my carryon bag and a side glare quickly shuts up whoever it is…

I step down the stairs of the bus. Granny hands off her umbrella to a man next to her and envelopes me in a hug. I choke back a gag at her old lady perfume. "Rinny, it's been so long! Oh we have so much to discuss". "Grandmother, please… MY bags, I have to get them before the bus leaves"… I say, barely breathing. "Oh right, right, yes of course"! She says while releasing me. I walk over to the side of the bus, and unclip the hatch type thing. I slide out my three bags with wheels, close the hatch and follow my doddling, senile grandmother to a black car.

The strange man sets my bags in the trunk, and holds the door open for us. I try not to be too confused, but dig inside my purse for my beloved IPOD. I put in the ear buds and scroll down the list till I find the familiar song Bless the Broken Road, Mom's version starts to fill my ears.

A hand begins to shake my shoulder. "Rin, wake up dear, we're home"! Says a voice, I groan. "Ma, please, five more minutes"? I ask, the response is a sad chuckle. I open my eyes to see Grandma. My heart sinks to my toes. "Not the face you wanted to see, right Rin"? I lower my eyes and chew my lip. "Come on, I want you to see the house". I crawl out of the car after her, and nearly throw up.

Yuuki lives in a mansion; I mean a full scale mansion, with lush green grass and a fountain in the front yard. "Come inside Rinny". Already I can feel my blood boiling. I guess that man with her, is a servant. I reach back in the car, grab my carryon bag and purse and follow the servant and Yuuki inside.

"Finally, we have your bedroom Rin". Yuuki says while opening yet another door. I peer inside, and try not to be happy. She's chosen my three favorite colors. White, yellow and orange, the floors are white; the walls are white, yellow and orange stripes, while the bed sits on a white base, with a orange comforter and yellow pillows. A desk with an orange laptop and yellow swivel chair sits beneath the window. "I hope you like it, granddaughter". Says the old lady, and she disappears down the hallway. I shut the door, and sink to the floor. Hot tears burn in my eyes, and my throat aches. I put my head in my hands and cry. If the old lady was so rich, why didn't she help my parents when they needed it? They could've still been alive today, and I wouldn't be so, alone… I lie on the floor and cry till my eyes are dry, and a small pool of water stains the carpet. I shut my heavy eyes, and fall into a miserable, dreamless sleep.


	2. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**In pretty much all of my reviews for our bloody truth, the same question has been asked. If grandma Yuuki was so rich, why didn't she help Rin's family? I wasn't counting on that being asked as many times at is was. I will have the later chapters explain! I'm glad you guys enjoy! This is the first time I've ever made an attempt to write a RinxXxSeshomaru! **


	3. Rain

Rin- I slid my new textbooks into my bag. Today was my first day of school. It's March, the middle of the semester and I'm starting a new school. I slip on a pair of light blue jeans, and an orange tee shirt. I comb my fingers through my long black hair and slide on my yellow converse. Is it bad, that with my parent's death I still continue to wear bright colors? I pull up a part of my hair in a side ponytail and grab my bag. I sigh and walk downstairs.

Yuuki has breakfast set a one of her huge glass table. "Come, Rin breakfast. Eat up; you need your strength for school". I sit down and chew my lip. Sourdough toast and eggs, delicious I suppose. I eat silently, and clear my throat. "May I be excused"? I ask. Yuuki nods, her eyes flicker up from her newspaper and then die back down. I pick my back pack up from beside my feet and walk out of the door. I could walk to school… Or be driven… "Rinny, you left this"! Yuuki's voice calls. I turn around and she holds a lunchbox. "Here, you need to eat lunch as well". I take the lunch box and slide it into my bag.

Evidently, Kai, my grandmother's personal slave was ordered to drive me to school. I dig in my bag for my white sweatshirt. I slip it on as the rain begins to fall. The shadows of the mountains surrounding Sapporo begin to blear out from view, and I step inside of the car.

Seshomaru Taisho drummed his pencil against the wooden desk. The brilliant senior was tired of being the only one with a brain in this ignorant minority. His brother, well half-brother especially… Speak of the devil, like a wind of arrogance the door opened and in strode Inuyasha, wearing his brother wearing his cocky swagger as clearly as he wore the black jeans and red shirt… His own best friend Kagome and girlfriend Kikyo followed. Along with his two other best friends Sango and Miroku, Seshomaru breathed a sigh of relief that Shippo, the young kitsune Kagome had forced Inuyasha into 'adopting' from the big brother program wasn't tagging along behind…

The bell rang, and the class slowly quieted. Inuyasha and his posse sat in their cluster upfront, Seshomaru sat alone in the back. The two brothers were never close, the only reason they acknowledged one another, was because their father Inutashio would throw a fit. Seshomaru's step mother, and Inuyasha's full mother would be heartbroken that her boys weren't speaking, and Seshomaru was not about to hear her insufferable and continuous moping. "Hmm, seems that were missing someone. A new student, Kichida Rin"… Suddenly the door opens, and in slides the most beautiful girl, Seshomaru had ever seen.

She was dripping wet, in a white sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes were wide. "Sorry, that I'm late"… She says softly. "It's alright, Miss Kichida. Just take a seat by Mr. Taisho up there". Seshomaru would've paled. She slowly made her way to the back and took the seat next to him. Instead of talking, she set her books down and stared blankly at the chalk board. Seshomaru covered his mouth and his nose. Her scent was beautiful and glorious… It made Seshomaru ache with thirst… He felt his fangs poke at his palms, begging and pleading for him to sink his razor blade sharp fangs into the soft contours of Rin's soft, fleshy neck…


	4. Smell

Rin- The boy next to me, his posture perfect, eyes tight, and fists clenched, appearance, absolutely beautiful. I mean he has golden eyes that are now slits right now, three purple stripes on his cheeks, a moon tattooed on his forehead and long silver hair that falls to down his back and overgrown bangs that are well kept, but skim the bridge of his nose… I want to know his name, I want to know, him…

He slides his golden eyes to the side, so he's staring at me. His eyes are full of hate, and it appears to me that he's plugging his nose? I take the ends of my hair, and smell it. It smells like rain… This makes sense because I was out in the rain. My clothes probably smell though… Oh no, I forgot to put on deodorant this morning! I chew my lip, that's probably why he thinks I smell so bad. I wonder if the nurse has any deodorant. I'm positive the teacher, Totosai sensei wouldn't let me go for it, maybe I can fake cramps… Just as I'm about to wrap my arms around my stomach and moan in pain, the bell rings. Has the entire hour gone by that fast?

I stand up and pick up my books. I glance at my class schedule and sigh.

Math- Totosai sensei

English- Myoga sensei

Plant science- Lady Kaede

History- Jaken sensei

Lunch

Free period/PE- Takemaru sensei

Honors art-Lady Izayoi

Study hall- Mushin sensei

Home-Room- Lady Shyoga

I look to the side, I'm about to ask the boy beside me directions to Myoga's English class, but he's already gone. I sigh and walk to the front of the room, I glance around hopelessly. "Are you on your way to Myoga's"? A perky voice asks. I turn and see a girl with long raven black hair, and bright brown eyes. "Um yeah, could you show me please"? She nods "This way, your Rin right"? She asks. I nod "yes, my name is Rin". "I'm Kagome Higarashi, nice to meet you"! I nod and follow her down the hallway. She chatters about this school, but I don't pay attention. "You know, Seshomaru-kun looked extremely angry during first period, did you say something to upset him"? Kagome asks me. Seshomaru's his name, hmm? "Not that I know of, excuse me Kagome I realize this is an odd question, but do I stink"?

I slide into a seat beside Kagome in all my classes. So far she's introduced me to her best friends Miroku and Sango, and her secret love Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo. Kagome has a strong resentment towards Kikyo… I follow Kagome to lunch, clutching my lunchbox in my hand. She sits down at a round table and waves me over. "Kagome, why is this freshman following you around"? Inuyasha asked while pushing around spaghetti on a plate. "Inuyasha, she isn't a freshman! She's seventeen and in all our classes"! Snaps Kagome in my defense, I smile. "Yes, I may be small, but I kid you not I'm a black belt"! I say, Inuyasha rolls his golden eyes. It turns out; Inuyasha is Seshomaru's younger brother. Aside from the hair and eye coloring, I would've never guessed… "Rin-sama, after lunch our school gives us free period. If you wish to train you could use the school's gym". Sango says. I smile; at long last I would be able to do what I love.

Seshomaru strode into the gym. It was usually empty, so he could sit in silence… Not even the teacher, Takemaru was in here. "KI-YAH, down for the count"! Seshomaru's back stiffened. He had worked so hard to avoid that girl, but now… Seshomaru saw, in the back corner was the tiny girl, kicking a dummy with surprising force. Seshomaru's fangs once again ached. Why was this one girl, able to evoke such strong blood lust, but interest in him? "How long have you been watching me"? The girl suddenly asked while sitting down. She then lay on her back, her wide brown eyes studying him. He noticed something though; her eyes were missing something, life… Seshomaru hadn't realized an entire minute had passed before she cleared her throat "Well I guess you aren't going to talk to me, considering you're above me and all. Oh well, at least I got some training in. Goodbye, Seshomaru-kun"

Rin- As I walked out of the gym, I was positive he could see me trembling in fear. I had finally stood up for myself, and to a man who looked like he could kill someone with a butterfly eraser! I maneuver myself to the showers and strip. I wash off all the sweat and cleanse myself with soap from the soap dispenser. I make a mental note to get to the store for shampoo, conditioner, razors, deodorant and all that and a bag of chips…

I finish getting ready again, just as the bell rings. At least this time when I'm wet, I don't smell… I guess it's time to find Lady Izayoi's art class. This is one of the classes I belong in, because I'm actually a really talented painter. Too bad I don't have Kagome with me… "Rin, hey Rin"! A voice calls. I turn and breathe a sigh of relief, Inuyasha. Maybe he can show me where Lady Izayoi's is… "Listen, about that freshman comment earlier, Kagome told me to apologize, so yeah"… He drifts off. I smile, I guess this is as close to an apology as I'm going to get. "Its fine, you can make it up to me by showing me where Lady Izayoi's class is"! I say with some enthusiasm. "Ahh, that class I know all too well, come on follow me"! Inuyasha says while smiling. I notice his teeth are very white, and very sharp…

Inuyasha opens the door to a room way down the hallway. "Here we are, Mom I've got a new student"! Inuyasha calls and leads me inside. A pang of jealousy hit's my heart, he has a mother… He heads inside and I follow. In sits the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on… She has long jet black hair, and heavily lashed brown eyes. Her lips are full, red and smiling and she's incredibly pale. This is Inuyasha and Seshomaru's mother? I can see the resemblance skin tone wise and how beautiful all three are, but other than that nothing. "Welcome, Rin to my class. I'm afraid this hour I only have you and Inuyasha. Inuyasha isn't the greatest artist so all my hope relies on you. Are you talented"? Asks Lady Izayoi in a soft voice. I dig in my bag, and pull out my sketchbook that is nearly filled with sketches done and colored with water paint. She flips through "Oh my, Rin… These are beautiful" She says with wide eyes. I instantly decide, were I'll be spending my free periods…


	5. Taste

Rin- As I walked home, I heard footsteps behind me. Instantly I tensed, completely in fight mode. A hand touches my shoulder, and I'm about ready to flip this creep around, when I recognize the voice "Rin, would you like to walk home with Sango and I"? I turn and see Kagome and Sango. "I guess, sure". I say and then Kagome and Sango walk on either side of me. They talk about school, and how stupid boys are. "Inuyasha is so blind, Kagome. He's obviously in love with you Kagome; he's not combatable with Kinky-ho"! Sango says darkly. "Like Miroku isn't 'compatible' with Koharu and the only one he should be with is you"! Kagome half snapped, half teased. Suddenly, both girls were silenced.

Two stone pale girls walked down the street. They were both extremely beautiful, and extremely pale. The girls both had black hair, only different lengths. The one girl, with short hair had a pointed chin and red eyes, with red lips. She had elfish features, with three white feathers in her short hair pulled into a bun. The other girl was deathly pale with long straight hair. She had wide brown eyes and pink lips. Her face was more round then pointy, but still enticingly beautiful. She looked like a paler, beautiful version of Kagome. "Kikyo, Kagura"… Kagome and Sango say together. I chew my lip, the tension here is thick!

The two girls barely glance in our directions as they walk past. After they disappear down the corner of the street, Kagome and Sango dissolve into laughter. "Did you see her face"? Kagome laughs. I looked confused at them. "That's Kikyo and Kagura, Inuyasha and Seshomaru's girlfriends". A sour taste stings my mouth. Seshomaru has a girlfriend? I shake my head, casting away that thought. It makes sense though, with him being as beautiful as he is…

We walk to the mansion "Oh man, this is where Old lady Shogakukan lives"! Kagome says, frightened. "That's where I live"… I murmur quietly. "But I thought your name was Rin Kichida, and an old lady lives there"! Kagome continues, while I frown. "Yes, my name is Rin Kichida, but my mother's maiden name was Katsumi Shogakukan, that's my mother's mother". "Then, why are you living with her"? Sango asks her eyes are full of question. "My parents are dead and she was the only one who would take me in"… With that painful truth I open the Iron Gate, and walk inside. Leaving a very stunned looking Kagome and Sango…

Seshomaru stood in the forest with the annoying girl Kaoru, she giggled on Seshomaru's behavior. The ignorant wretch had no idea… Seshomaru took a step toward her, cupping her chin with a clawed hand. Her flesh was warm, clammy, and disgusting. "Sleep, Kaoru". Seshomaru said in his hypnotic voice. Her eyelashes droop into unconsciousness, and Seshomaru leaned forward to her neck, and sunk his teeth into her throat. Her eyes shot open with surprise and an audible gasp escaped her parted lips. She began to beat on Seshomaru's back without prevail. When Seshomaru finished, his white face stained scarlet, his lips and teeth dripping, stared into Kaoru's frightened eyes. "Forget"… He whispered, once more.


	6. Save

AUTHOR'S NOTE! In the chapter before, I had Seshomaru drink from Kaoru. That's actually supposed to be Miroku's girlfriend Koharu. Sorry for that mistake!

Inuyasha leaned against the glass countertop, rotating his apple in his palm. His 'girlfriend' to the public eye, Kikyo watched him with way to intense brown eyes. They were both vampires, and thrown together by the Taisho and Murakami clans. Yes, in his own way Inuyasha loved the silent, and almost clay girl, but he would much rather be with his human, best friend… Inuyasha tossed the apple with perfect agility when the front door opened. In strode his half brother, his white clothes and face stained with blood. Inuyasha suppressed a smirk "Who was the 'lucky girl'"? Asked the younger brother, much to Kikyo's distaste. "Kaoru Kaneko, your friend Miroku's girlfriend, she was more than willing". He said in a rather dead sounding voice, and then vanished up the stairs. 'Probably to bathe himself in bleach, everything must be crisp, white and perfect with that nut job'…. Thought Inuyasha.

Seshomaru washed away the blood on his cheek and frowned. The aching thirst from that human had not ceased even with that annoying girl for a meal…. He loosely massaged his first canine tooth and slightly winced. He wanted the small girl, Rin's blood. She was a fighter; he had sadly been impressed with her strength, due to her size he expected weak kicks and less then suitable punches. No, not Rin though. She seemed to be very practiced in martial arts, and she was determined. Though there was a hidden sadness in those eyes…

Rin- I turned on my laptop and watched it whir to life. What would I do? I guess I could check my facebook… I sign in and look at everything. Not one notice from anyone, not even my boyfriend Akago. After he pledged his undying love for me, after I had given him my most precious gift. I type in the search bar his name and click it. Akago is in a relationship with Daisukie Kimimoto? After he swore I was the only one for him? I slam the top of the laptop closed and stand up.

I end up outside, it's getting dark, but I don't honestly care. I wander around the town, and then mentally kick myself for not bringing a jacket. I mean hello! It's the middle of March, rainy and cold. Almost a recipe for phenomena, how stupid can I be? I walk into an alley, yes it's yet another stupid choice but here's the thing. I'm a black belt so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself in the event that some perverts try to sneak up on me.

After a solid hour of crying and just being miserable I stand up. I never realized how dark it was. Thus another stupid choice, man I am really dumb! I begin to walk out of the alley, but something's wrong. I pick up the pace, my sneakers slap against the pavement as I run. "Where are you going, little girl"? A dark, heavy and familiar voice says. I revolve on my heel and see none other than the man who killed my parents, Naraku, or Fujimori as I call him.

"Rin, so this is where you escaped to… I was wondering when I'd get my chance to be with you. I've missed your pretty little face"… He says darkly, meaning he's missed more than my face I can guarantee. He reaches out his long spidery white fingers, and touches my face. I jump back, and form my hands into fists. I crouch into fighting position; I won't go down that easily! Naraku and his henchmen back me up against the wall. They all talk at once, but their intentions are all too clear. Suddenly the screeching of tires on pavement interrupts them. "Get out of my way, now"! Yells a deep voice. I can see a silhouette from the lights of the car, but that's it… Naraku is thrown aside; I still can't make out my rescuer's face. He reaches his hand to me, and I take it. Within a few moments of blinking, I'm buckled in a passenger seat of a car, and my savior sits beside me, none other than Seshomaru-kun.

I stare at him in frozen awe. There before me is a practical God, who just saved me from torture and death. "Stop gawking at me like that. I thought you could handle those men". He says rather coldly. I hang my head and twist my bracelet around my wrist. "I thought I could as well, but those men are the ones who killed my parents. I lost all my courage to fight them. Thank you, Seshomaru… For saving me, my name is Rin Kichida". "You talk too much, Rin". Instantly I am silenced, this is the way I always end up. Even though when I don't talk, I'm scared. My stomach growls loudly, oh man I forgot to eat… I put my hands on my stomach and hope Seshomaru-kun drops me off soon. "Are you hungry, Rin"? Asks Seshomaru, I nod and don't meet his eyes, not that he's looking at me anyways… "I'll take you to dinner, and then take you home".

Seshomaru couldn't believe the words that were spilling from his lips. Was he really offering to take this, chatterbox to dinner? Did he really just save her life? What would Kagura think…? Seshomaru was ruled by no one, but still the vampire girl could be intolerable at times. Though right now, most of him was concerned on the small girl in his passenger seat. That was an all time low for the vampire lord, he had such hatred and angst to the humans it usually nauseated him… Though with her, Rin, he couldn't get enough of her and they had only crossed presences three times! He pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant and got out. Rin followed, and even when they were seated she remained silent, drawing closer and closer inside of herself in where Seshomaru could not reach.

"I'll have the lobster ravioli please"… Rin said almost to herself, as the waiter, Kohaku seemed to be more interested in Rin's appearance, then penning down her order. Seshomaru cleared his throat, rather uncharacteristically towards the adolescent. Making an obvious statement that he'd better focus on his job, rather than the beautiful girl in front of him. The waiter disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Rin to sip her coke silently. After a moment she turned her brown eyes to his dark gold ones.

"You didn't have to do that, you know"… She said angered. "What do you mean"? Seshomaru responded in monotone. "You didn't have to do this, save me, take me to this place. You could've saved yourself a whole lot of regret, Mr. Taisho". She said, with force. Seshomaru was stunned; no one dared to speak to him like this, though here was a girl, human no less, challenging him. Before the vampire could react, the door opened and in strode Kagura.

Kagura was bossy, rude, strong, and complete to the core bad assed so to speak. Her red eyes darted back and forth till they met with Seshomaru's. She strode over in a way that made any male in the room, with the exception of Seshomaru stare. Her walk alone said clearly "I'm way too good for you; don't even try to touch me". She reached Seshomaru and Rin's table and drummed her nails on the surface. "Seshomaru, what are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you". "I was taking my dear friend Rin to dinner. I can't be off my leash for a few hours"? He said sourly, Kagura's mouth turned into an expression of dis-amusment. "You're a free man, do what you like. Only Inuyasha just told me about Kaoru"… She let her voice trail off. Seshomaru's eyes sparked in warning. "I should go, it's getting late. Yuuki'll be worried about me. Thanks again Seshomaru". Rin said and stood up to leave. "Wait, at least take my coat along with. It's freezing out there and it looks like I'll be having a long dispute with Kagura, so I won't be able to take you home". Before the offer could be shot down, Seshomaru had taken off his white coat and set it on Rin's shoulders. She slipped her arms through, and it positively dwarfed her in size. "Thank you, Seshomaru-sama, I'll make sure to bathe it in bleach before I return it"… She looked at him, the hint of mischief in her eyes and made it out the door without a second glance as the infatuated waiter Kohaku brought out her dinner.


	7. Dream

Rin- I walk home, anxiously rubbing my throat, wishing it was there. What, you may ask. Well, I rub my neck for in desperate need of the touch of my mother's locket. I of course no longer have it, because I gave it away. To whom though, I regret. I gave my most valuable possession, my locket, to Akago. Why I did that? He asked for it, and I couldn't say no. My mother had given me it, in her will. The first week that I had become orphaned, Akago stayed by my side, convincing me of his love. That was all an act; you see that necklace is worth at least six hundred dollars in American money. He wanted it for his precious Daisukie… Akago also wanted something else from me, something I would not give. Maybe that's why he didn't give me a dignified break up, he just let me leave on that bus that drizzly afternoon, without so much as a "so long, Rin".

When I get home, it's late. The guards, though looking extremely angry, let me in. I start to head upstairs, when a hand grabs my wrist. I scream in fear, I've seen this movie, but I don't make it to the sequel… I turn and my heart rate goes down a few hundred paces. Yuuki stands there, clutching my wrist in her bony hand. "Listen you brat, it's eleven at night. I don't care how Katsumi and Domatski raised you, in my home you have curfew and that is nine thirty at the absolute latest"! She snaps, I try to pull my wrist free, but she's hurting me… "I took you in when no one wanted you! Does that mean nothing at all to you, child"! She raises her voice. My eyes dampen with tears. "Grandma, please, release me! You're hurting me"! Yuuki's brown eyes widen, and she looks at me with a shocked expression. "Rin, oh Rin I'm so sorry"! She throws her arms around my waist and hugs me. She dissolves in tears to match my own. "I just miss her, I miss Katsumi"… She sobs, tears for her lost daughter. "I miss her to grandmother, I miss her to"…

Later that night, I lie awake in my bed. The windows opened, letting in the cool, wet breeze to sweep away my tears. I realize tonight I am not the only one suffering, the only one feeling pain and loss. I close my eyes and banish thoughts of pain and let my mind drift. I imagine myself in a green grassy meadow. I'm dressed in a pale pink kimono with a white sash around my waist. My hair is held up by two pearl combs, and I hold sparklers in my hands even though it's day. I'm laughing, and enjoying myself. Rainbows, butterflies, and even unicorns are surrounding me. I am at peace with the world. I decide to blow out my sparklers, and look for flowers.

In the field I gather iris, daffodils, Queen Anne's lace, tulips and violets. The sky is lapis lazuli blue, and the grass is emerald green. "Rin, come play with us"! I hear my parents call. I see them in the distance; I at once drop my bouquet and run to them. I run for several minutes, not getting any closer. In fact, they move farther away. "Mother, father, wait for me, I can't keep up"! I call, but they keep distancing themselves farther. I wave my arms to try and attract their attention, but this inane movement causes me to trip, and fall on the ground. I moan in pain, and tears bat at my eyelashes. I've twisted my ankle and it throbs. "Rin, are you crying"? A voice says, from behind me. I turn, and see Seshomaru-kun staring down at me. He leans down, practically glowing from all the white he's dressed in, mixed with the sun. He thumbs away my tears. "Dear Rin, are you injured"? He asks, while I nod weakly. "This will only hurt for a moment longer". He takes hold of my ankle, and jerks it.

I sit upright in bed, gasping for breath. I look around my bedroom as my heart races. No, Seshomaru wasn't ever here. A part of me feels let down, what did I expect? Him to be in here, actually thumbing away my tears and setting my ankle? Which reminds me, I shift it around a little and it seems all I did to it was knot it up in the blankets and cut off my circulation.

I can't sleep, so I walk downstairs. Yuuki said her basement is her home gym; maybe she'll have some equipment that can serve me good use. I creep down silent as possible, and make it down the last step before a big door lies ahead. I open it, and step inside. The cool tile beneath my bare feet feels good, and I fumble for the light. As soon as I flick the switch, row after row of light turns on, revealing three treadmills, a couple exercise balls, two yoga mats, and a huge mirror along the wall with a ballet bar attached and just what I was looking for, a big red punching bag. Good thing I wore shorts and a tank top to bed…


	8. Friend

Rin- I rest my hands on my knees and breathe heavily. I've been down here for a while, and the ache in my arms and legs prove it. I wipe forehead and decide to call it quits for the night. I head up the stairs with my achy muscles and to the bathroom down the hall from my room. I'm in serious need for a shower.

Twenty minutes later I lay in bed again, with damp hair and exhausted muscles. I slip on Seshomaru's coat over my shirt and pajama pants and I curl up in the warmth of my bed and think. My thoughts drift to Seshomaru. He confuses me so much… One minute he acts as if I were too far below him to even breathe the same air, then the next he calls me his dear friend? My thoughts become murky, and I drift into an exhausted sleep.

Seshomaru stood in the darkness of Rin's bedroom, studying her sleeping form. Unlike some girls, Rin was a beautiful sleeper. Even with her black hair being mussed up like a birds nest, her dark lashes formed black crescents against her pale cheeks, her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was shallow and deep. Why was he here? This girl had caused enough trouble with Kagura, though he couldn't stay away. Seshomaru noticed something as Rin uncurled herself from her blankets. Rin was wearing Seshomaru's stark white coat, as she slept. That's it, that's the reason that Seshomaru came to her house, to get back his coat. Yet, he couldn't convince himself of that. Seshomaru sat at the end of her bed, and watched her sleep.

Moments before Rin was to awaken, Seshomaru hurled himself out the window. He landed gracefully on his feet and stared up at the window to the young girl's bedroom. Seshomaru then turned his back to the house, and ran off as Rin awoke from her slumber.

Rin- I wake up the next morning stiff muscled and sleepy. Something seems, disturbed in my room. Though I can't put my finger on it, I yawn and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up and stretch, realizing I fell asleep in the comforts of Seshomaru's coat. If he finds out, he'd have a cow…

I dress in a long sleeved blue shirt, to cover the bruises from Yuuki's death grip on my wrists and jeans. I am absolutely tired. Maybe I shouldn't practiced karate at two in the morning till four in the morning. During breakfast, Yuuki and I eat in silence, and yes I take my lunch this time thank you very much. I ride to school in the back of the dark warm limo and walk to my locker.

Books in hand, I slump to first hour. I sit beside Seshomaru and lay my head on the desk. "Did you make it home alright"? He asks, not looking at me really, just making conversation. "You could say that, I guess"… I say while yawning. "I see, do you have my coat"? He asks, his eyes barely sliding over to meet mine. Crap, there was something I knew I forgot! "Its fine, I'll pick it up later". He says again in monotone. "You know where I live"? "Yes, you're the granddaughter of Yuuki Shogakukan". He knows that? I wonder how. "I will come at exactly four pm for my coat". "Alright"… I yawn, and then I slump over into sleep.

Seshomaru watched the girl doze lightly. Her breath blew coolly out on Seshomaru's arm, but he didn't mind. He was transfixed watching the girl. Rin coughed in her sleep, which made the young vampire watch in concern. He reached out a clawed hand, and rest against the humans form. Her flesh was hot, yet clammy on his cold skin. He noticed red against her cheeks, sure sign of a fever. "Myoga, Kichida has been complaining of a sickness all hour and has gotten worse. I shall take her home". Seshomaru said directly. Myoga, used to this attitude from the young man, waved them through. Seshomaru backed up his chair, and picked Rin up bridal style and walked out of the classroom. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to the boy's chest. Seshomaru noticed, it was a perfect fit. "Foolish girl, working yourself into a fever"…

Seshomaru set Rin in the back of the car, her eye brows knitted together with sweat. "Seshomaru-kun"… She whimpered in her sleep, much to the boy's surprise. He made sure she was safely buckled the young ill girl in his white Porsche and then shut the door.

He didn't realize it, but in a matter of minutes he was at his own home. Not the house where the Taisho's 'lived', but Seshomaru's personal home, where not even Kagura was allowed. The house was completely made of stone, and hidden deep within the woods. Seshomaru let himself out, and then pursued to carry Rin.

Rin- I awoke in a bed of pure white, I was dazed and immensely confused. "Where am I"? The door opened, and in walked Seshomaru. "I've seen, you've awaken, Rin"? The white haired man asked me. I nodded, concerned for the red blush emerging on my cheeks. "Yes, thank you Seshomaru. Where am I"? "My house, you developed a burning hot fever during school. I took you home". I blush, "Arigato Seshomaru, I didn't sleep well last night". "Where did those bruises on your wrist come from? You don't have to answer, I was just wondering". I look down at my wrist, and see that my clothing's been changed. I wear a long white shirt that makes me look impossibly small. "My grandmother and I got into a dispute last night"… "I see, other than those are you harmed"? My heart beats so loud, I think he can hear it. "No, I'm fine"… I whisper, my voice is caught in my throat. "Alright, lay back down and rest Rin, I'll prepare you something to eat in a moment"… I lie back on the bed, and close my eyes. Knowing that Seshomaru Sama cares, is enough to block out the ill feeling and let me sleep.

Seshomaru stood in the kitchen stirring the pot. It simmered lightly, and he mentally made a check list. "Boar liver, chicken liver, cow liver and medicinal herbs". He was confused with himself, he despised humans. Why was he wasting his time cooking for one? He could still hear that dispute with Kagura in the middle of that restaurant…

Kagura rolled her red eyes as Rin left, her lips pouty and her hands rested on her hips. "The great Seshomaru, reduced to helping a human? Why I never thought I'd see the day"… "Forget about it, Kagura. How dare you bring up that meal Kaoru in my presence"… He said very darkly. Kagura took Rin's seat, and it seemed wrong… She pulled out that irritating fan of hers and tapped the ends of it against the table, signaling for their waiter. The Kohaku boy walked over, with Rin's plate. His eyes were obviously searching for her. "We'd like the check". She said while tossing a bored smirk to the boy. Kohaku nodded and hurried to leave the arguing couples table.

Seshomaru walked inside the bedroom where Rin slept, a cup of the medicine broth steamed in his hand. She was again, asleep in his bed that he never used. She was curled around one of Seshomaru's pillow, and yet again another Seshomaru's shirt. Oddly, he wasn't angry that she had now worn two of his shirts. He set the cup down on the table beside the bed. Again Seshomaru stood and watched the small raven haired beauty, as a sleepy smile stretched across her lips. He didn't feel at least a little perverse about the watching her sleep, he felt intrigued most of the entire little human. The dry thirst once again struck, making Seshomaru nearly double over in pain. A sweet, innocent prey lay here and Seshomaru advanced to drink…

Suddenly the sleeping girl rolled over, her eyes half awake. "Seshomaru, what are you doing"? She asked heavily. Seshomaru stopped as the girl looked at him confused. "Rest easy, Rin"… Seshomaru leaned down to the girl, and placed a claw hand on her forehead. It was damp with cold sweat. "Your fever seems to have gone up. Here drink this"… He passed the cup to the girl, and she looked at him with wide trusting eyes. Without a word of defiance, the small girl lifted the cup to her lips and drank softly, only slightly wincing at the bitterness. She finished the broth, and lay back on the bed. Her black hair spread out on the white of the pillow case. "Thank you, Seshomaru-sama, you have no idea how nice it is… To have a friend"…


	9. Truth

Rin- I sleepily stumble out of Seshomaru's room. I survey the house, a white scrap of paper rests on the kitchen table. My name is written fancily on the paper, so it must belong to me. I pick it up and open in it.

_Rin, _

_I went to town for food, realized I was low on it. Please stay here till I return, it is too dangerous for you to be wandering around aimlessly in the forest. Also, do not let anyone but myself inside, even if they're my family. They can be… Rambunctious. I'll return as soon as I have done everything that needs to be done. _

_-Seshomaru_

I sit down at the table and sigh. I wonder how long I'll be stuck here… Maybe Seshomaru has something I can do… I stand up and back from the table. The house isn't that big, so it shouldn't be long before I've explored all I can.

I stand in Seshomaru's bedroom and paw through his closet. White shirt after white shirt makes me see how much he likes the color white. Other then assorted white outfits, I don't find anything remotely interesting. I walk into the living room, and examine his bookshelf.

Twenty minutes later, I flop down on a chair. I'm not anymore entertained then I was twenty minutes ago. I sigh and rest my head on my hands. "I wonder what time it is, and if the school contacted Yuuki"… I murmur to myself, and my stomach drops to my toes. "Oh no, Yuuki"! Not regarding what Seshomaru-sama said, I run outside in his shirt and bare foot.

In a full ten minutes, I am positively beyond lost. This obviously, isn't good, at all. I stand beneath a tree, scared witless. I should've listened to Seshomaru-sama… Now I'm hopelessly lost. I stumble through the forest, with each passing moment I get even more scared. Suddenly a branch crunched behind me…

Kagura stared at the human girl in utter disgust. Rin turned around slowly, in fear. The black haired woman stared at the human girl. "Your Seshomaru-sama's girlfriend"! She stammered. Kagura tapped the ends of her fan against her chin. "Yes, I am Kagura of the wind and you are dead"! Kagura yelled and then ran forth at the young girl. Her deadly fan was unlocked (**lol couldn't think of a word other than that) **as the possessive vampire pounced to slay the girl. Kagura held the young girl by the throat against a tree, her knife like fan inches from her throat. "This should keep you away from my Seshomaru"… "Lord Seshomaru, please help me"! Kagura froze for a moment. "Did you just call him **LORD **Seshomaru"? That name hadn't been used, since they were back Sengoku period and Seshomaru had began carting that insufferable human girl along with him. She called him lord Seshomaru… Could it be that this girl was her reincarnation?

"Kagura, release Rin now". A very cold voice says. Cold chills rolled down the spine of the black haired woman. "Lord Seshomaru"! Called the young girl, a surge of hope was clear in her voice. "L-Lord Seshomaru"? Repeated the man, notably disturbed at the name, it had been ages before anyone had called him that. Seshomaru hadn't been called lord, since the time before he was a vampire.

Rin- The crazy woman drops me to the ground. Not gently, I note to myself. "Leave now, while I'm still in the mood to spare you". The red eyed woman shot a glare towards me, and then runs away, with monumental speed. I stare wide eyed at Seshomaru, and stand up. "Rin, I told you to stay at the house till I returned". "I'm sorry Lord Seshomaru, I was worried about Yuuki"… "You were almost killed"! He says with emotion in his voice. I stare at him; his eyes look wild and beastly. "Seshomaru, you're scaring me"! "You called me Lord Seshomaru, why"? "I don't know it just came to me"! A white blur suddenly appears, and then he's right in front of me. "How-"? "There's no way you could be her! Rin died back in the Sengoku period"! He growls, while putting his hand on my cheek. I notice how sharp his claws are. I also notice that were so far into the forest, that if I screamed it's unlikely anyone would hear me. "Seshomaru-sama, I am Rin"! I say, while trying to put some distance between us. "I know you are" and Seshomaru sinks his fangs into my throat.

Seshomaru could no longer resist temptation. He bit the human girl who brought forth so much desire into him. Her blood flowed steadily into his mouth and her resistance died down. The beating on his back ceased and her body slumped against his own. "Lord Seshomaru… You're hurting me"… She whimpered. With that he instantly removed his fangs from her neck and stared down at the girl, her eyes were wide and her neck was smeared with blood. He knew he must look like a monster, his face dripping in her own blood. "You're a vampire"… Seshomaru nodded guiltily "And you're beautiful"… Rin whispered, and pressed her mouth to his own.


	10. Reincarnation

Seshomaru was astounded. The young girl was showing no fear, even though she tasted her own blood. He slowly pulled away from the young girl with supreme strength. The borrowed shirt from the shoulder down was stained red. Rin turned her brown eyes upward to him, in an ashamed yet bashful manner. She bit her lip and her black bangs slightly concealed her eyes "I'm sorry, Lord Seshomaru"… He couldn't, nor would he tear his eyes from her beautiful face. Her worried expression only made him want to pull her closer; instead he broke it off then and there. "Rin, we must go back to the house. You must be fed and cleaned"…

Rin- I sit in Seshomaru-sama's bathtub, warm water laps my shoulders. The water is stained pink and my neck hurts a little bit. On the bright side though, my sickness is dissipating. I slide farther into the warm water, my hair floats around me. I need to wash away the blood from my wounds. Which of course makes my stomach hurt. Seshomaru-sama, Kagura and everyone in his family are all vampires…

A knock on the door disturbs my thoughts. "Rin, I have clothing for you. May I come in"? I sink into the whiteness of the bubbles into conciliation so only my eyes are visible. "Yes, come in". I say, my open mouth lets bubbles intrude though. The door to the bathroom door opens, and he walks in. He sets my clothing from earlier, only clean this time without so much as a side glances at me. He then leaves, closing the door behind him.

I step out of the tub and drain the water. Seshomaru hasn't really said a word to me since I kissed him. Is he angry with me? I mean he is with Kagura, does this mean that I've severed the friendship I was forming with him? I finish drying and dressing and brush my hair with my fingers.

I walk out of the bathroom, and Seshomaru sits at the table, a heaping plate of food before me. My stomach growls loudly as the aroma drifts into my nose. I hurriedly take a seat at the table. He watches me intently, with those steady golden eyes. "Rin, eat up. You need your strength"… "Thank you Lord Seshomaru-sama. May I ask, what time is it"? I ask while lifting a neatly cut white bread sandwich to my lips. "Its 2:45, don't worry I already contacted your grandmother"… A set of relaxation rolls in. The only sound in the hose is the sound of me eating".  
>Seshomaru was beyond tempted earlier, to look at her naked form once more. Yes he had seen her undressed when he changed her clothes, but that was a different scenario, when she was unconscious, then and there the human girl very awake and deeply alert… So now, he watched her eat. He noticed on how her hands shook every time she took a bite of the vegetable sandwich. Seshomaru couldn't tell if her fever was worsening, or it was just nerves.<p>

The girl folded her napkin silently and laid it on the empty plate. "So, you're a vampire are you"? Rin said, breaking the odd silence. "Yes, I've been a vampire since the Sengoku period of Japan". "Yes I see, tell me about Rin… The one I'm supposed to be reincarnated from"?

"_Lord Seshomaru look at these flowers I've picked"! The human child said while skipping over to the demon lord. Her brown eyes were sparkling at the hint of amusement on the man's face. "Lord Seshomaru, I'm going to look over there for flowers, is that alright"? "Yes, Rin that's alright"… "Thank you my Lord"! The girl skipped off, the bright kimono was the last to fade from sight, then her piercing shriek…_

_Within a moment, Seshomaru was over the hill where the young Rin went to pick flowers. The young girl was sprawled out on the grass at an odd angle, a demon was bent over her and eating her insides. Her eyes were wide and un-seeing. It only took a second to slay the beast, but the girl… Seshomaru took her in his arms, not caring that her blood stained the white of his shirt. "Rin, please come back to me"! But the girl was gone, dead and Seshomaru could not wield the Tensaiga twice on the same person._

Rin-"So I went down to the fiery pits of hell and traded my soul for her life. It didn't work though; the devil brought back my father, and my stepmother in exchange for Rin. He said her soul was too pure to hand over right away and her soul was too precious". I sit there stunned and blink a few times. That's a lot to take in, demons being real, my soul once belonged to the devil if this reincarnation stuff is real, and I'm still not getting around the bend on the fact The Taisho's are vampires. Pardon me if I become a little un-hinged after this chain of events…

"I guess that I should take you home now"… Seshomaru says while glancing at the clock. My insides frown. "Is it alright if I stay longer, Seshomaru-sama"? I don't mean here, I mean by his side. "That is fine, but I have to go to the big house. Since I realize it's beyond cruel to leave you here alone, you're coming with me"…

Seshomaru pulls into the driveway of a white and glass house .What is it with these guys and white? Is it a gene or an acquired taste? I let myself out of the car, and follow Seshomaru inside, where I see seven of the most beautiful people I've ever encountered.

I'll start with Izayoi, she's looking as lovely as ever, but confused… Then I see a man with stark white hair that looks like Seshomaru and Inuyasha. I presume that is Lady Izayoi's mate, Inutashio. Then of course, Inuyasha and Kikyo whom have an interesting amount of distance between them, then Kagura who stands alone in the back, hiding partially behind her fan, and then two faces I don't recognize. "Koga, come on! Can't you and Inuyasha not try and kill each other for once"! A red headed girl says, to a man with long black hair. He doesn't seem like the type to be a vampire, considering he has tan skin. "Ayame, the mutt started it"! "I'm not a mutt anymore"! I take it the red head is Ayame, and the tan skinned man is Koga. They don't look like vampires… "That's because they aren't. Koga and Ayame are actually wolf demons. We've known them since the Sengoku period, but have all been too repulsed by their smell to even try to eat them"… Seshomaru whispers to me. "Though none the less, they are the fleeting remainders of their species AND our friends. Isn't that right, Inuyasha"? The man I presume that is Inutashio says with authority. "Yes dad, hey who's the human"! Inuyasha says while focusing on me. "Wait, Rin, what are you doing here"? Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha say together. I do the easiest thing I can. I stand behind Lord Seshomaru and cower. "I brought Rin here today, because I have a high suspicion that she is Rin's reincarnation"… A collective gasp fills the room, and my stomach drops to my toes. It's never a good thing to be the prime focus of five vampires and two wolf demons…


	11. Talk

Rin- "Kikyo, why don't you take Rin upstairs and show her your room"? Asks Izayoi, more ordering, then recommending. "Yes, Izayoi good idea. Rin, won't you come with me"? I nod and follow Kikyo up the stairs. She's one of the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life. She walks upstairs, and into a room. I follow, inside is a simple yet oriental decorated bedroom. "This is my bedroom; we can stay here till everyone is finished talking". I nod; her voice is deep and sad, matching her eyes… "I knew your former self, back in the past". "Really, can you tell me about myself? Was I pretty? Did Lord Seshomaru think I was pretty? What was I like"? "You sure do ask a lot of questions; to start yes you were a very pretty young girl. I am unaware of what Seshomaru's thoughts on your appearance, though you do look a lot like you did back then, only older and more beautiful". I blush at Kikyo's comment, I feel very trusting to her, besides the comments Kagome and Sango make. "Back then you were very happy and carefree, yet determined. You loved Seshomaru-sama with all your heart and stayed by his side till the end"…

Seshomaru stood in the doorway of the 'family room'. His father and step mother seemed to support his decision, but Kagura, Inuyasha and Koga where all against it. "How could you take away her freedom like that"? The wind like vampire asked him. "Kagura, I refuse to lose Rin to tragedy once more", barked the vampire. "Speaking for Kikyo who was brought back against her will, do you really think that Rin would want that"? Kagura said, defying Seshomaru's wishes. Seshomaru raised a dark eyebrow and studied the woman. "Rin wanted to stay with me forever, this way she can". "That was the old Rin; this one might not even be her reincarnation"! Inuyasha spoke. "Don't even dare pretend that you haven't been inches away from changing Kagome"! If vampires could blush, Inuyasha would be red all over. "I know Rin better then all of you, she'll go with my choice on being a vampire". The tone of the young lord's voice signaled the argument was over. "I wish you the best of luck and happiness" Izayoi said in her soft voice. Seshomaru turned and stalked away coldly.

Kagome sat on her bed eyeing the alarm clock every so often. Sango paced maddeningly. "Where is she? Do you think her flight was delayed"? Asked Sango to her brown eyed friend. "I don't know, I just hope Ayame's alright"… "Didn't you say Koga was going to meet up with her? Koga wouldn't let anything bad happen to her; remember how protective he is of you"? "How can I forget? Inuyasha and I argue every time he holds my hands". "Yet, he's with that dreaded girl Kikyo"… The more mature of the two grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wonder how Rin-sama's doing… She left early from school. Maybe I'll call her"… Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed Rin's number she so brightly thought to ask for when she moved here.

"_Hello"? Came Rin's voice. "Rin, its Kagome! I was just calling to see if you were doing alright". "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm a little busy. Kikyo and I are having a conversation while we wait for Inuyasha and Seshomaru. I'll call you later, bye"! "Bye"? _

"How is she"? Asked the magenta eyed girl to her baffled friend. "She's with Kikyo"! "What? Rin fell to the dark side"! "That's what I said"! The two girls stared at each other in horror. Their young friend, had fallen into the inky spider webs of Inuyasha's wrong girlfriend.


	12. Lies

Rin- Kikyo and I sat side by side on her bed. It was amazing; this tragic woman was a vampire. She seemed so kind and smart. "I was a priestess, back in the feudal era"… She murmured, I turned to face her, eager to hear what had happened. "I was the guardian, of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. I met Inuyasha, a half demon and over time fell in love with him". "He sure sis popular, I take". Kikyo smiles at me "Yes, Inuyasha is popular… In the Sengoku period, half demons were frowned upon, and hated by humans and demons. I was an exception, though Inuyasha attempted to steal the jewel from me on several accounts, though I did not kill him"… "Inuyasha and I eventually fell in love, till we were deceived by a horrible demon, and I was killed… Fifty years had passed and I had pinned him to a tree. Temporarily taking his life till my reincarnation Kagome came along and woke him up". "Kagome was in the Sengoku period as well"? "Yes, she was a traveling priestess in training, who also happened to be my reincarnation"… Kikyo explains to me how she was brought back to life by a witch, and rivaled for Inuyasha's heart. When Inuyasha became a vampire, he bit Kikyo to stay with her, and let Kagome die of old age, eventually being reincarnated to herself present day, and rekindling his old feelings for her. "Wow that's a lot to take in"… I say softly.

Seshomaru stood outside of Kikyo's bedroom door, and listened to her tell his Rin about the tragic woman's past. "You know, she might not want to end up like us"… Said a voice, Kagura stood behind him dressed in her white and magenta kimono. Her red eyes were half closed seductively and her fan balanced on her shoulder. "What do you pose, Kagura"? The young man asked, his tone angered. "I'm just saying that maybe she doesn't want to be a monster like us"….

Within a moment, the vampire lord was at the throat of Kagura. "So I was right"! The girl choked. Seshomaru squeezed harder, he ached to snap her neck in half. "Lord Seshomaru, stop"! The young voice of Rin interrupted. Seshomaru dropped Kagura to the floor. She lifted her head and smirked from beneath those black bangs. With Rin here, he couldn't tear her piece from piece… He licked his fangs and growled. Then warmth surrounded his cold hand.

"Please my lord, don't kill her"! Rin said he turned to face her. "Please Lord Seshomaru"… Her brown eyes were filling with tears, and her child like appearance began shining through. She looked almost identical, to his Rin… With that notice, he wrapped his arms around the human girl, and leapt through the glass ceiling above him. Rin shrieked as they did so, but Seshomaru bent to protect her from falling shards.

Rin- Seshomaru ran at the speed of light. Well maybe I'm exaggerating, but not too far from a long shot. My own black hair whipped violently around, as did his own silver hair. I curl up closer into his chest, feeling beyond safe and secure. I look up at his face and watch his expression. It's steel like and cold. Though I get the strong feeling it isn't how he really feels. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought me. "Why don't you rest, Rin? I'll wake you up when we get there"…

Seshomaru held the young girl close to him. He knew he wouldn't drop her, he just wanted her close. When Rin died, Seshomaru had a heart that would never heal. He went on bloody rampages, thousands died at his hands… It took his entire family to stop him. Lady Izayoi would always have that scar down her back when she tried to calm him. His father, outraged by the mark on his mate, gave his own son a scar he was never to forget. It was all in Rin's death… Though now with her reincarnated and with what he planned to do Seshomaru would never lose her, again.

Rin- I awoke in my bedroom, the bedroom at Yuuki's home I should say. My head pounded. Were Seshomaru and his family, all a dream? Was my new found friendship with Kikyo also? I stood up and yawned, but had to sit back down. I was so dizzy… What had happened in the time I was asleep? I realized I was wearing my pink unicorn pajamas… Thankfully no one was here to see them. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Seshomaru. "I've seen that you've awoken"… I then jumped into bed and hid beneath the covers. "It's alright, your pajamas are nothing to be shamed over"… I blushed and hid farther beneath the blankets. "When did we get here, lord Seshomaru"? I asked curiously. "What do you mean, we never left. I drove you home, and have been taking care of you all day". "No, you took me to your home in the forest, and you bit me, and Kagura tried to kill me and I kissed you and you took me to your family and I talked with Kikyo"! "That must have been some fever you had… None of that ever happened"… I stand up and fling myself from bed. I walk over to Seshomaru and brace myself against his body. My knees are weak… I can't tell if it's the fever or my emotions…

Seshomaru was tense, the small girl reached up to his face. Her eyes are intent and determined. Her warm fingers slid across the coolness of his skin. Then her eyes brightened with an idea. Suddenly the young girl parted his lips and slid inside his mouth. Seshomaru's eyes widened at the taste of the human's skin. It was sweet and tasty. His fangs sharpened with blood lust. Suddenly Rin's eyes widened as she poked his pulsing canines. "See, what'd I'd tell you? You're a vampire"! Seshomaru then took hold of her hand and pulled it from his mouth with speed. "I'm not a vampire, you delusional wench"! He threw her back, and she landed on her back. Her brown eyes were wide, her lip trembled but then she looked at him with wide eyes. "Seshomaru-sama, no matter what… I won't stop believing that what you say is a lie! No matter what, Lord Seshomaru I will stay by your side till the end of time"! Rin said then stood up. "Rin, I'm so sorry"… He whispered. "Seshomaru, you're forgiven"… He scooped the young girl in his arms. Her brown eyes were wide. "Sleep and forget Rin-sama, sleep and forget"… Her head lolled to the side and her brown eyes shut. "I'm sorry Rin, I wanted to do this better"… He whispered, and then sunk his fangs into her throat. A soft gasp escaped her throat, as the blood gurgled into his mouth. When he drank enough, he bit his palm allowing it to bleed and pressed it against her slightly parted lips. "Drink, Rin Kichida, become immortal like me"…


	13. Want

Rin- I woke up with a dull throbbing in my neck, and my throat burning. "Seshomaru-sama"? I roll over on my left side and see him sitting beside me. His gold eyes are turned to mine. "Shame, I was hoping your eyes would stay brown, I can't complain though, you're just like me". "What do you mean, just like you"? I ask puzzled, his clawed hand brushes my cheek. "You're a vampire like me now, Rin, just like me". "What do you mean by that, Lord Seshomaru"? "It means you can be at my side, forever"…

Seshomaru watched the girl's expression; her mouth formed an O shape, her red eyes widened. "You mean that we'll be together, forever"? She asked, her voice gaining volume. Seshomaru nodded. Rin suddenly leapt at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seshomaru momentarily feared for his life, Rin being a new born vampire, could kill him with an ounce of strength. "Lord Seshomaru, thank you"! She said, hugging him tighter. Seshomaru wrapped her arms around the small waist of the girl and held her close. After so long of waiting, he was finally with his Rin again.

Ayame looked again at the clock, Koga was busy arguing with Inuyasha, and she needed to leave. "Koga, I have to go"! She said for the umpteenth time, she was beyond late to meet up with her good friends, Kagome and Sango. "You mutt, you don't realize how lucky you really are"! Ayame realized that he was going on about Kagome's love for Inuyasha. Even with her by his side, she was never enough… He was always thinking about the raven haired human, and not the red headed wolf demon. Ayame realized then, that she would always play second fiddle to the human girl, and snuck away… Her hear t in shambles…

Rin- Waves of uncomfortable heat rolled in at me, my throat was dry, and my tongue felt heavy. With this new body, a price was to be paid. "S-Seshomaru, it hurts"… I whisper, my voice so dry it pains me. My canines ache and desire to rip through something, anything to destroy this accursed burning! "It's time I teach you to hunt, Rin"…

Seshomaru watched the young vampire, lunge at a wild dog. Within moments, it was drained of blood. Rin raised her head to him; her brown eyes were shimmering with tears, her mouth stained in scarlet. "Seshomaru, I'm a monster"… She said to him. A pang of guilt burned in his stomach, no longer was she ever going to be sweet, sweet Rin, the innocent Rin that had stayed by his side till death. He hadn't even asked her, if she wanted to be like him… Her soul was forever tainted with the blood and suffering of the creatures of the night. "But as long as I'm with you, Lord Seshomaru"…

Rin with surprising grace, even for a vampire leaped up to his perch on a branch, her brown eyes glimmered with tears, and salty tracks ran down her cheeks. "Will you hold me, lord Seshomaru"? Seshomaru reached out and took her into his arms, her small figure hunched into his, once more perfectly. "This is as far as our relationship can be, my lord… Until you and Kagura are not together romantically"… Seshomaru touched her cheek and ran a gently claw on her snow white, stone hard flesh. "Rin, my feelings for Kagura are just shy of detestation, but as you wish"… He kissed the top of her head, sealing the promise, his promise. His emotions for the young girl were as always, conflicted…

Rin- I don't honestly know how much time I spent in the arms of my lord, but each moment felt like an hour, and I had never been happier, in my entire life… Even with me, being a beast in human form, I could handle it, as long as I was by his side. "Seshomaru, prom is coming up"… "That accursed mating ritual for humans"? He asked, point blank. "Yes, can we go"? "No, I would never show my face there, Rin I'd do anything for you, but that is something that can't be done". I stare, with my mouth agape. "Don't make that face of a spoiled child, Rin. I won't go, and that's final". "You mean to say, you can take away the rest of my life, but you won't reward me with this"? "I'm sorry". "No you aren't!

Rin jumped from the tree and stalked away from Seshomaru. It killed him to deny her of her wishes, but he realized she hadn't fully accepted that she wasn't human anymore, things would be difficult… He watched the final blur of her outraged form, slip away into nothing. He wasn't worried, she always returned to him… Always….

**OKAY! I AM REALLY SUPER SORRY FOR THE OVERDUE UPDATES! The past few days I have been in the process of moving/moving and haven't had the time to sit down and write. Today was the first day I've sat down and wrote. I apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. Once I settle in permanently I promise they will get much better. Also, I have started a new InuyashaxXKagome story called the Fifteenth year. I hope people read it because I haven't gotten a single review in the days it's been up. Hopefully you guys are still reading, I'll update sooner!**

**-Jet**


	14. Resolve

Rin- Knowing how grotesque I appear, I kept my head lowered, and my eyes to the ground. I had wiped the blood off my face the best I could, but it still was smeared around. It stained my shirt, my hands, and my face. I look like I was beaten beyond belief... I'm very angered with Sesshomaru, forgive me for being 'childish' about wanting to go to prom... My anger though, doesn't change my feelings for him...

I sit down on a faraway bench in the park. It's very dark, but I can see perfectly, because of both my vampire vision, and this park lamp beside me.

I sense something coming, and stand into a comfortable battle stance. That was a joke, considering I don't know how to fight!

A dark figure emerged from the trees, and I studied the features of my promising attacker. Longish hair, brown eyes and freckles. At once I recognized that boy, and I snapped my fingers. "You're that guy from the restaurant!"

"Do I know you"? I stepped into the light from the lamp overhead. "You're that girl, and you're covered in blood"! That one, I should have seen coming.

Kohaku's eyes widened even farther, this girl he had seen the other night, he thought she was beautiful then, but now she looked like a goddess from the heavens. Her face had lost almost all of its childish appeal, and had been replaced with a woman-like look, her lips were full and rosy, her skin was white as snow, and her hair thick, black and glossy. The only problem was, she was seriously injured, and her eyes were concealed from his. Slow tracks of tears could be seen sliding down her cheeks, Kohaku's protective instincts suddenly kicked in, as the beautiful girl fell to the ground, blood stained and unconscious.

Seshomaru watched from the distance. He had been surprised after ten minutes, when Rin hadn't come back to him. Now, she was playing that waiter, Kohaku's heartstrings, for a meal. The boy knelt down and pressed her hand on the side of his neck, feeling a pulse. Which he wouldn't find, and judging by his expression, he didn't.

"Can somebody please help me"! Kohaku yelled, this girl was stained with blood, but he could find no source of the wound. Why was she coated in blood, but no wound? Had she been around a killing or injury of some sort? Kohaku listened carefully to the young girl's chest. There was no sound, none at all.

Suddenly the girl coughed, and Kohaku sat up, as he stared down at her. The young girl slowly sat up, and Kohaku for once saw her eyes. They were the color of freshly spilled blood and thickly lashed. She looked over at him; Kohaku was astounded by those eyes. "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

She faced him "Yes, I guess… Though I'm very thirsty. My name is Rin".

"I'm Kohaku, here why don't we go to the water fountains," he said while standing the young girl up.

"Thank you, but that isn't what I thirst for..." Rin slowly leaned to Kohaku's throat, her fangs bared.

The young man was fearful, this strange beautiful girl, was inches shy of the soft of his neck. Then all of a sudden, she was gone. Kohaku looked up, his eyes wider then humanly possible.

"What exactly are you doing? If you wanted to feed, you should have stayed with me!"

A white haired man now held Rin by the arms. She was fighting and snarling, her teeth bared and her eyes beyond wild. Kohaku was very immensely unsettled. He could taste his dinner, as Rin licked the blood of her hands. She was a wild animal.

The white haired man approached him. He turned to run away, but was caught. The white haired man glared at Kohaku, and his golden eyes flashed brightly. Suddenly everything was dark and unfocused.

Rin- Seshomaru laid down Kohaku on the park bench and turned to me. He looked angered.

"Why didn't you return to me?" He asked, very upset.

"Seshomaru, I want to go to prom, you told me no, and I needed to cool off!"

"You can't just go around and feed off of humans!"

"Why not, I'm a beast in human form!" He stroked her cheek; his gold eyes were steel like and cold.

"All of this, just for a simple dance"? He rested his forehead against mine. I reached back and began to play with the back of his hair, twirling it around my fingers.

"Then we'll go to your accursed prom," He said softly.

My frozen heart feels warm and fluttery. "Thank you for that, Seshomaru..."

"Anything for you, my snow bird..."

I cuddled into his frozen, rock hard chest. "Seshomaru, there's something I need before we go to prom?"

"What would that be, Snow Bird?"

"I want to get my mother's locket back."

**Authors note! **

**Okay, I want to thank the fabulous DivineRose91 for being a wonderful beta, and helping me with my errors. Much appreciated! I also credit her for the name of this chapter, Resolve! Thank you! **


	15. Mine

Rin- I slid on the snow boots and brown coat. Seshomaru stood in the doorway. Yuuki was under the impression that I was staying over at his home with Kikyo, but tonight Sesshomaru and I are going to Tokyo and retrieving my necklace.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Asked Seshomaru, his tone was patient but also urging.

"I am, my lord. Let us go, and get back my locket."

"Are you well fed, can you make it there without killing the innocent?" Sesshomaru asked, I tried to pretend to be hurt, but it wasn't working in my favor.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I fed enough."

"Good, very good."

Sesshomaru and I laced fingers together as we walked through the streets of Tokyo, of home. Snowflakes drifted down forming a crown of white on my head, and completely disappearing from view on Seshomaru's white hair. I was content, I was happy, I was determined.

"It's this way, my lord". I said while leading him to the street where Akago lives, I had lived two floors above him. It had only been two weeks since I had last been here, I left human and came back a vampire. That seems pretty normal, I thought sarcastically.

Sesshomaru watched Rin skip up the stairs, humming a children's song, her skip had a rhythm step to it, like dancing. She was so much like the Rin from before, now she'd never have to leave him again… They would be together forever, and probably marry. Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile to that thought. Rin being his bride, there was a lovely ring to that.

"It's this one, my lord" The young girl said, indicating to a grimy door with barely legible numbers carved into it. Seshomaru's smile faltered, but then formed into a deep grimace. The thought of his Rin being cradled by this sort of scum, made him very angry.

"Sesshomaru, please hide in the shadows."

"Rin, I want to be able to rip this guy's throat out, if needed."

"I appreciate your concern, my lord but I want to."

Seshomaru crossed his arms and stepped into the dark. With his white coat and pants, he was only slightly visible to the human eye.

Rin- I knock on the door, and wait. Slowly it opens, revealing Akago. He hasn't changed, but it's only been two weeks… Though in those two weeks I hadn't been home, I'd become a vampire, fell in love, found out I was reincarnated and forcefully invited my love and lord to prom. You know the usual.

Akago stared at me (not the Akago from the show). He still had that gap in his teeth; his green eyes were too far apart, and his black hair had frosty blue tips. I wondered to myself, what I had seen in this boy? I mean my lord Seshomaru was so much better looking, and was far kinder.

"Rin, is that you?" I nod, Akago's mouth is agape.

"What are you here for, Rin?" I hear Seshomaru's slight intense growl.

"I want my mother's locket, Akago."

"Sure you can have it, it's in here". I follow him inside, and notice how he checks the hall looking for anyone. His eyes skim right past Lord Seshomaru, I know his intentions, and I will fight them. He shuts the door, and I hear him lock it. With these new vampire senses, everything is crystal clear.

"Give me my locket, Akago." I snarl, wow I can snarl?

"Rin, we both know that's not the reason you came here, and you look great, you look beyond hot."

"I want my locket, Akago!" I catch a glimmer of silver, and the scent of my mother, on his neck. He's wearing my locket?

"If you want it, Rin, come and get it!" He cackles, he's challenging me.

I chew my lip; Sesshomaru said that new born vampires are the strongest of our kind, what if I kill Akago? I may be a monster, but I won't kill him. There's only one solution…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I yell out, instantly his white hand is shoved through the wooden door, and his claws tear through, grabbing the door handle and opening it. Akago screams a curse, and Lord Sesshomaru walks in, his eyes are red.

"What the hell are you!" Akago yells with his mouth opened wide.

"I'm death." Sesshomaru shoves the base of his foot into Akago's stomach and Akago's mouth opens, a gasp escapes his throat and his eyes shut. I stare at Akago's collapsed form on the ground, and then back at Sesshomaru.

"My Lord is he-?"

"No, he isn't dead, your necklace, Rin?"

I nod and unclasp my precious pendent from his neck. I smile warmly at the silver sun in my hand, and open it. I'm not surprised it's a picture of Daisukie, her white eye shadow, orange skin, bleach blonde hair and a faux white smile.

"Rin, this boy left you broken hearted and orphaned for that cheap hussy?" Asked my lord, his voice emotionless.

"Yes, My Lord, he did."

He swiped the picture from my locket and crumpled it, making sure to dig the heel of his white boots into it. I smiled, relieved.

"Snow Bird, you are far more beautiful than that creature ever would hope to be, both in human and vampire form." I dug into my pocket and pulled it out, the picture that really belonged in this locket.

"Is that your mother and father, Rin?" He asked, pointing to the brown haired man and woman smiling at the infant in the picture.

"Yes, this is my mother and father..."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's phone rang, and he picked up, I wasn't surprised it was white. "Hello?" I heard a panicked Kikyo on the other line, it didn't sound right. He then clenched it tightly, and hung up.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"It's your grandmother Yuuki, she had a heart attack." 


	16. Promise

Rin- Sesshomaru and I stood at the closed door of Yuuki's hospital. He nodded at me, signaling that I should go in, and rested his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I feared what was in store for me, and went inside the dark room, without my lord.

Yuuki looked so small, weak and frail, balled up in the whites of the sheets, her white hair spread out amongst the pillow she rested upon. Her eyes were shut, and a tube run up her nose, that I knew it was doing the breathing for her. I walked over to her, and chewed my lip, drawing blood, and then feeling the wound heal.

I kneeled beside her and took her wrinkled hand in mine; her skin was nearly matching mine in temperature. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Grandma, are you awake?" I whispered half-heartedly.

"Rin, my granddaughter, you should've stayed with your friend, Kikyo." Her voice was whispery, dry and paper thin. My heart hurt all over.

"No grandma, I had to come see you. You aren't in good condition, but you'll get better!" My grandmother smiled, the wrinkles showed clearly, and her eyes dimly twinkled. She must have been so beautiful when she was young.

"Rin, I appreciate your optimism, but..." She was interrupted with a painful sounding cough that rattled her entire body.

"Grandmother!"

"You probably wondered, when you first came to live with me, Rin that if I was so rich, why I never gave Katsumi-Chan money, but I tried, I tried so hard Rinny. Though as hard as I tried, my damn Katsumi was as stubborn as a damn ox and wouldn't take it." At once I'm shocked. I thought grandmother Yuuki was stingy and refused to give up her money... But it was actually my mother, who refused to swallow her pride and is the reason I'm an orphan and in this situation.

"Don't blame your mother though, dear Rin. I can already tell you blame your mother for your parents' death... It was their time, and now it's my time..." I grab her hands in mine, my eyes wide as plates.

"No, grandmother Yuuki, you aren't going to die! I can make sure you don't die, oh please grandma, you can live, and you can live forever with me!"

"No dear child, I can't, all living things must die, your parents die, I'll die, and one day you my dearest will die..."

"No grandma, I won't die, you won't either if you let me heal you!" She lifts my hands to her face and kisses them.

"Silly girl, we will die. Those who live forever are miserable beyond belief..." She looks at me with wise old eyes, and smiles.

"Rin, I love you very much, don't forget that. But it's time for me to go; I think I see Katsumi waiting for me..." Yuuki closes her eyes, my hands drop with hers, and a slow breath escapes her mouth and her soul slips from her body... The heart monitor flat lines, my eyes water at her dying breath; I began crying my eyes out. Another of my loved ones is gone...

Sesshomaru walked into the hospital room, to find his Rin sobbing against the hand of a dead woman, she was crying heavily and her body racked with sobs. Sesshomaru rested a white hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to him, her red-brown eyes were wet with tears.

"She's gone, my lord..." Rin whimpered, the tears poured down her white face. He knelt next to her, and wrapped one arm around her in an attempt at comfort. Rin tucked her face into the nape of his neck and he felt the wet of her tears against his skin.

"I'm here, by your side, Rin, my snow bird."

"Thank you, my lord..."

The next several minutes were all a blur of time to the two. They remained wrapped together and untouched on the floor, as a blur of doctors went by taking the body of the last of Rin's family away... "My Lord, I don't want to suffer..." Rin sniffled.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru, he was concerned, no one would dare make his snow bird suffer.

"Yuuki said everyone needed to die, those who don't always suffer... I don't want to suffer my lord!" Sesshomaru tucked her away in his arms.  
>Yesterday, 11:21pm<p> 


	17. Photograph

"Yuuki said everyone needed to die, those who don't always suffer... I don't want to suffer my lord!" The words of the frightened girl rang through his sensitive ears.

"I promise you Rin, that when you're with me, that you will never suffer..." If only he could keep that promise. A moment of silence swept over the two, Rin's trust and love in her lord only growing greater.

"My lord, please can we leave? The antiseptic smell is making me dizzy..."

"Of course, Rin it is for me to." The couple uncurled themselves and humanely exited the hospital, where tears again snaked down her white face. Sesshomaru tucked her closer as doctors, male nurses and patients eyed Rin with romantic interest.

"Sesshomaru, I can walk..." She murmured into the folds of his white coat, he unwillingly separated himself from her. Her small form felt exposed to the man and even though she was virtually indestructible he still felt as if she were his precious doll made from the most delicate of china.

Rin must have picked up on that, because he felt the soft cotton of Rin's unnecessary, but cute purple mittens clasp around his hand, and gave him a soft but tearful smile.

The drive home was silent; Rin sat in front and leaned against the cold of the window.

"Sesshomaru, will you take me to Yuuki's house, please?"

"Of course, Rin, we're almost there anyways..."

Rin- Yuuki's home was like a hollow, cold shell, just like I am… I lie in her bed and breathe in her old lady scent; it's so much stronger now, that my nose is so enhanced… I don't care that Sesshomaru's here; I put on my favorite pink cloud pajamas and snuggle into her blankets.

The door opens to the bedroom, and in walks Sesshomaru with two glasses and a thick leather book and a black clasp.

"I found something you might be interested in." Sesshomaru sat on the bed holding the platter and the book. I studied it intently. I smelled the intoxicating smell of blood, and my fangs ached.

"Drink, I can tell you're thirsty." I welcomed the cup into my hand, and drank it quickly. The burning and aching subdued I touched the brown book with my fingertip.

"It's a photo album I found in the living room, I haven't looked at it yet, but I think you may want to look at it." I shakily undid the clasp and gasped, the first picture that I saw was a picture of my mother, my father, Yuuki and me. I sat on my mother's lap, leaning into her chest and smiling widely. I touched the beginning wrinkles of Yuuki's face, the crinkles of my father's dress shirt, and the corners of my mother's smile…

Sesshomaru watched a splatter of salty tears hit the grey of the page. He was glad that he had found the album, but also torn that it had made Rin cry. He watched her trace every outline of her family, stopping last at the smiling girl that he could only presume to be Rin. She shakily turned the page, a girl about nine holding sparklers and dressed in red shorts and a orange tank top smiling brightly with a missing bottom tooth dominated the page. Page after page of Rin's childhood, and her family caught Sesshomaru's eye. At the end of the album, Run sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Thank you, my Lord… So much…" Her white hands shook violently but she smiled.

"May I hug you, my lord?" Her voice shook, but only slightly…

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question, but held her close to himself. She didn't cry, only held tight to him. The photo album rest beside her knees, and closed her eyes. Never again would she drift to sleep, but this was as close as she could get.  
>Big apology for the late update, it was my dad's week and I had no computer what so ever. So sorry!<p> 


	18. Suprise

Rin- I felt safe in the arms of my lord, Sesshomaru. Even with all the tragedies and wrongful occurrences that had taken place in the short time that's past, maybe it was all meant to happen so yet again I could wind up in the arms of my beloved…

His pale hand stroked my much longer dark brown hair and I rested my head on his stony white chest. We fit together like a puzzle piece, a perfect puzzle piece… I was glad I had all eternity to spend all my days and nights like this…

"My Lord, I have a request, though it's a bit selfish..." I said, in a soft voice.

"What is your request, Rin?" His voice was a tad harsh, but not nearly as cold as it had been.

"Will you, my lord… Kiss me with those ice lips of yours?" A silence filled Yuuki's bedroom as my selfish question bounced against the coral blue walls, and I settled even farther into the white comforter.

"What about Kagura, Rin? You said our relationship wouldn't advance any farther till I ended my relationship with her..." Sesshomaru chose his words very carefully. He didn't want to upset the love of his life in his arms.

"You haven't ended your relationship with Kagura yet, my Lord?" Rin's voice was slowly building to a high pitched crescendo. Her brown red eyes blinked rapidly in shock. Sesshomaru realizing that he was about to be submerged in hot water cupped the young girl's face in his hands and drew her face close to his. Rin's eyes widened as he pressed his mouth to her own.

Rin- Sesshomaru's lips were hot and feverish against my cool ones. It surprised me, of course because after all vampires are supposed to be cold? I cup his jaw with my hand and pulled him closer. His lips quivered against mine, we both knew that this time it was not my blood he thirsted for.

I was eager to drown my sorrows into Sesshomaru, and lose this barbaric vampire need for more gentle human sentiments. I parted my mouth from his by inches, in his stoic golden eyes I could see his ice barrier beginning to come down. His breath was cool and minty against my cheek.

"Rin..." When he said my name, this time it was full of warmth. I let the sound of his voice echo in my ears for a moment, soaking in the fact that I Rin Kichida had warmed Sesshomaru's cockles of his black heart. I crawled into his lap once more. Letting him cradle me as a lover would.

"You are so beautiful Rin, even before in your human state… I had never seen such warmth till I looked into your eyes… I'll let you unfreeze my heart Rin, and I'll be warm… Just for you..." After he said that it felt as if we had spent ages tangled together, never going farther than kissing, we spoke, and I ran his hair through my fingers like silver silk. The entire time, Sesshomaru's small smile growing into a grin, and if my heart still beat, it would burst from the love I felt.

"My Lord, forgive me for this..." I said; my head resting in his lap as his clawed hand stroked my hair.

"What is it, Rin"? I tried not to wince at the icicle edge to his voice that began to return.

"I'm glad that I get to stay by your side, forever… Because I love you, Lord Sesshomaru… I've loved you since that day, back in the feudal era, when you were curious about my beatings from my fellow villagers..." His eyes widened, most likely in surprise that I could remember that far back or maybe the fact I just proclaimed my immortal love for him. His long slender fingers cupped my chin, drawing my face to his.

"Do not apologize for that confession, because I to, love you Rin. I thought that was obvious when I smiled..." He slightly shuddered, as if smiling had been a painful experience for him.  
>My smile stretched so far I thought that my face would burst, and I threw my arms around his shoulders in a hug that knocked us both back. I felt as if nothing were impossible…<p>

"Rin, since you're dragging me to that accursed prom of yours, I have on condition..."

"Anything, My Lord!"

"Become my mate, and marry me..."

**Alright then, this is the beginning of the end! Only a few chapters left of **_**Our Bloody Truth**_** I'm hoping to at least have sixty five, seventy reviews at the most by the time this ends. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this as this story draws to a close. And some serious credit to DivineRose91! She has been an amazing beta and helping with grammatical errors that I made. So I strongly recommend, possibly ORDER you all if you haven't to go read her stories. Especially Moonlight Night. Again thankyou!**


	19. Prom

Rin-I make the final curl to my hair and sigh. Tonight is my prom night, and Sesshomaru is reluctantly taking me. I smooth the orange silk of my dress. It's a long silken orange haltered topped dress, decorated in white floral patterns. I smile and powder the pink blush against the pale of my cheeks. Only a few months ago, Sesshomaru asked me to marry him and become his mate. He asked me to spend eternity with him, and what was I to do, other than say yes… After getting up from my vanity I get the white heels from my closet. I exit my bedroom and Kagome gasps.

"Rin, you look beautiful!" Squeals Kagome and she hurries up the stairs to me. She and Sango came over to help me get ready.

"Thank you, Kagome. You look beautiful as well! Inuyasha's mouth is going to hit the floor," Kagome smiled brightly. She's dressed in a dark green ballroom dress, her hair straightened and shimmery, her lips are dark pink with lip-gloss, and she's wearing a thin coat of mascara. She blushes.

"But Rin, you know that I'm going to the prom with Hojo and Inuyasha is going with Kikyo..." That's what she thinks, but I bite my lip. A bead of blood rolls out and I quickly lick it up. Sango hurries up the spiral stair case. She also looks gorgeous wearing a hot pink dress that splits up to her thigh, black stilettos, smoky eye makeup and red lipstick. Her hair is half up and wavy.

"Sango! Miroku is going to have to bind his hands to prevent his 'demon' from possessing them," Sango and Kagome snorted with laughter, Miroku was always grabbing Sango's butt and claimed that his hand was possessed by a demon and he couldn't control himself. Sango pretended she hated that Miroku was so forward with his affection, but we all knew it wasn't true.

The three of us exited the house and Kagome shepherded us to her mother's car which we borrowed. Sure we wouldn't be arriving in style, but at least we'd be arriving.

"I can't believe Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are making us go to the dance alone, I mean Rin, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru are your dates!" I shrugged and tried not to notice how Kagome was tilting her head in a way that made her neck look rather… appetizing. I wet my lips and sighed, I had already had a bottle of deer blood before the girls came over.

"You're so lucky Rin, your lips are naturally red and luxurious, and you don't have to keep lathering lip gloss and lipstick every twenty minutes. Wait, Rin you're just lucky, you're like naturally beautiful," Sango said then sighing loudly. I felt uncomfortable, and shifted slightly. The silk of my dress made a sliding sound against the leather of the seats. If she only knew the price of my beauty, and their self-degrading speak doesn't make me feel any better.

"Sango, you're lovely, and strong and the envy of many. Besides, you're making Rin feel uncomfortable so stop the pity party and let's get to prom!" Kagome cheered while starting the car. Sango and I squealed in delight and we were off.

I'd like to say that everything went according to plan, and we arrived at prom as the envy of all the girls, and eye catchers of all the boys. But I'd be lying, well in my case I would. So when Kagome and Sango entered the prom, unscathed and gorgeous all was thought to be well, till you got a look at me… As I stepped in, a collective gasp was to be heard, and not in the good way…

"Alright, Kagome give it a little gas, only a little!" Sango and Kagome were sitting worriedly in the front and passenger seat, the young fledgling though, was outside at the trunk of the car, lifting the tail of the car with as much human strength as physically possible, long abandoning her delicate white heel, her pale dainty feet squished in the mud as she attempted to also hike up the ends of her prom dress to keep it from being ruined, that was going unsuccessfully as well…Kagome pressed down on the gas, too fast and mud was rained down on the young girl, dressing her curls and gown in a thick layer of muck and other assortments of gross. Rin sighed and pushed the car with a little too much force. Of course it had to happen to her… Rin wordlessly slid into the back bench, flashing her eyes golden for a moment to her friends and clearly saying

"Not one word."

I wasn't surprised at the fact so many people snickered at me as I entered the prom. Inuyasha, followed by the concerned Kikyo emerged from nowhere. Inuyasha was wearing black pants and a red tuxedo top. Kikyo looked paler then normal dressed in a sleeveless satin white gown. Her eyes darted to Inuyasha, urging him to go take Kagome and Sango elsewhere. Kikyo took my hand and lead me to the girl's bathroom.

"You're quite a mess, aren't you...?" She said quietly, I nodded in a humiliated response. If vampires could blush, I'd be red to my toes right now.

"I think I know how to help you… Strip of your ruined clothes". Kikyo began removing her shoes and sliding off her white dress, I nodded understanding her plan.

A few minutes later, Kikyo stood in orange dress and I stood in Kikyo's gown. She smiled at me, and began cleaning my face and hair in the sink. I said a thankful prayer to Yuuki, my parents and the big guy upstairs for Kikyo and her remarkable kindness.

"But what about you!"

"I've been to so many of these it hurts now to go. A certain man is waiting to dance with you," I nodded and hugged Kikyo; she then used her vampire powers to escape through the sky light and disappear into the darkness. I pushed open the bathroom door and sighed, making my way to the danced floor when I sensed someone behind me. I turned and was greeted by the familiar pair of golden smoldering eyes.

"Shall we dance, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his long, white, slim hand extended towards me. I place my hand in his, and he guided me to the dance floor. A slow song began in the background as we danced in sync. The music, everything else, but Sesshomaru, the love of my life was white noise. Till the sound of screaming, and a loud gunshot rang out. I jumped nearly out of my skin, and then a disturbing scent lurked in my highly advanced olfactory nerves. I turned slowly, un-wanting to be correct.

"I told you that you'd belong to me Rin, you always have..." I could smell his dank, eggy breath that would've made me gag.


	20. End

So there I was, face to face with Naraku, the man who murdered my parents, and stole my life. It would be simple for me, to kill him, but as panicked high school students ran between us in multicolored masses, I was in a tight pinch. As the numbers of people began to decrease in the gym, I realized that Sesshomaru was the only one standing beside me. A feeling of dread crawled in my stone like belly.

I could hear Inuyasha's weeping, and his angry calls. I could hear Kagome's labored breathing, and how she shook violently. I could smell the smoke of a bullet dressing her skin, coating her lovely prom dress in stench and scarlet blood. When Naraku had entered, he'd shot. Kagome being in the wrong place and the wrong time, leapt to save Inuyasha to what she'd thought as a 'fatal blow'. Now life was pouring from her, like her blood.

I saw red then, I not only had to avenge my mother and father, and I had Kagome's fleeting life in the form of ribbon strong as a wing of a butterfly. She would die, unless Inuyasha turned her into one of us. I could only prey he made the right choice. I also had myself to avenge, and my grandmother. All those angry nights I'd spent alone had eaten me raw with hatred, now as I began a sprint to the man that stole it all over a piece of green paper and white powder, I also felt in some way a form of thankfulness. Without all this violent misery and heartache, grief and regret, I'd have never met Sesshomaru, and I'd have never become who I am now, not just a vampire fledgling, but strong, dependent, and in love.

So as I held Naraku's head in my hands, and was about to break his neck, I felt a cold white hand on my shoulder. I didn't release Naraku, I didn't plan to. He would die tonight.

"Stop, Rin, if you kill him, you'll regret it forever. For us forever is a long time, let me kill the scum". Sesshomaru said, his voice almost sounded caring, it was a foreign tone to me, but I could learn to adapt. I nodded, backing away, and blending amongst the deflated balloons, and overturned tables.

I had words of thanks to utter to Naraku as he screamed in fear at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Naraku, for returning me to my Lord"…

"What the hell are you"? Naraku screeched.

"I am death's pawn, and I'm going to make his job easier today". Then I heard a crunch, and then silence…. Sesshomaru returned to me, wiping his hands on some prom themed napkin and we hurried to Inuyasha and Kagome. Her life was fleeting, and she just wanted to close her eyes. You could see how much agony that one bullet lodged in the base of her heart was.

"I-I-Inuyasha, m-m-my love"… She then slumped.

"KAGOME"! Shouted Inuyasha, and then in a barbaric way he began to devour the white of her throat.

EPILOUGE 

"My dearest Rin,

People die every day, from illness, old age, injury, or another man's mistake. Though when a life is lost, you must learn to forgive, do not hold onto your pain, let it free like the soul of your lost one. Death is not something to be afraid of, death is easy, peaceful, and life is hard. But do not be afraid, my gentle Rin, you will live your life and hopefully only die of old age. Live, love, and lose, it'll only make a greater dream, as you close your eyes for the last time, and see the pearly gates.

Love

Mother

Rin- I read this letter every day. It's almost as though my mom knew she was going to die, and wanted me to know death is not a frightening time, and as painful as it may be to others, it is true freedom. So as I sit in a white chair, dressed in white, surrounded by white lilies and a gentle breeze lifts my hair, a white hand touches the bareness of my own white shoulder. I look up to the love of my life and see nothing but golden warmth amongst the crisp white. Our love is different from Kagome and Inuyasha's colorful love, ours is white, silent, and our kind of love is golden, warm, and bright. Our kind of love is ignoramus, forever and Immortal, just as Sesshomaru and I are, together…

**THE END **


End file.
